A Crystal Moon
by Kaccee
Summary: Sarah is bored but when a mistake she made in the Labyrinth forces her to return on her 21st birthday will she take advantage of it...or go home?
1. Sarah

It was raining again. Sarah sat quietly in a chair by her window. She hated the rain. Ever since she was a teenager, there was something about thunderstorms that terrified her. The television droned on in the background, something about another murder in New York City in the year of 1991.

"Nothing new, is it Mac?" She whispered to Maculosus, the black spotted cat sitting on her lap. "Murders and rapes and drugs and…all that." She sighed to herself and looked out the window again.

Sarah was living in New York, had been for three years. She'd moved out of her New Hampshire home the year she'd graduated high school and had been more than happy to be gone. Her father and Karen had started fighting about her and her future. Sarah couldn't stand it. She'd moved away, and within a year, her father died.

Yes. Her father had died. It wasn't anything exciting like a murder or a skydiving accident. He hadn't been driving too fast on a snowy road. There was no tear-inducing tale of a body wreaked by illness. He had just had a heart attack while shoveling the sidewalk. The doctors said there was nothing to do for the 46 year old once he'd gotten to the hospital. Nothing they could do.

Sarah would always remember the wake. She was dressed in her nicest black and held a four year old Toby on her lap as people gave Karen their condolences. It had been at the house. Sarah had been shocked and distressed when her mother blew through the door. Linda Williams was overdressed as usual and only showed up for publicity…not that there was much publicity at her father's funeral. She said hello to Sarah, but not much else as the new boy-toy on her arm was obviously eager to leave. It was the first time that Sarah could truly say she hated her mother.

Toby and Karen (and Karen's new husband) still lived in the old house and were having less and less to do with Sarah. Toby, who was now six, would call every few months to say hello to his big sister and tell her of frogs and bugs and his new baby brother, but the calls were getting fewer and further in-between. Sarah realized that she barely knew him now, almost two years since she'd last seen him which was much longer than you'd think.

The last time she'd seen both Toby and Karen was at Karen's wedding. Again, it had been at the house and although Sarah had been tempted not to go, she kept up appearances as the loving stepdaughter and attended. It had broken her heart to see the pictures of her father and her gone from the hallways and the realization that Karen may not have married Robert Williams for love in the first place was overwhelming. She had grabbed her last few belongings and those left of her fathers' right before she left and vowed never to step into the house again. She hadn't.

She was almost 21 and should be enjoying her life. She had once been feisty and imaginative…but had lost a bit of that. Sarah had gone to NYU and gotten a degree in art history and archeology. She was now working for a museum. It wasn't exactly the glamorous life of her mother. But that wasn't what Sarah wanted. At one time she thought she did, thought she wanted to be a famous actress on Broadway or in Hollywood. But when she felt that her mother had failed her…she changed her mind.

Sarah was bored. She had some friends, nobody of real interest. No boyfriend…she hadn't had a real boyfriend since high school. And that had been a mistake. There wasn't anything very interesting in her life and she knew it. She had her cat, and her little lower east side apartment, but that was pretty much it.

Her days of the labyrinth were over. Sarah would never forget the story and her friends. But she hadn't called on them since she moved. She was a grown up now and grown ups did not call friends from a fantastical land through a mirror for scrabble parties every now and then. Sarah was trying so hard to be grown up that she was forgetting how to have an imagination.

That's where we see her now, sitting with a cat, by a window, staring at the rain.

The phone rang and Sarah sat up with shock. "I'm not home" She said to Mac, who just stared at her with big green eyes.

BEEP

"This is Sarah, leave a message."

But nobody left a message. They didn't leave messages anymore because she rarely got back to anyone. If she wasn't at home, she was at work, and if she wasn't at work…she didn't want to talk to anybody.

"Why do I have to be so boring?" She said quietly as the thunder struck again. "I'm meant for something more than this." She sighed and rested her eyes. Sarah fell asleep petting Mac and staring out at the rain.

Outside her window, a snowy owl sat on a branch in the rain.


	2. Happy Birthday To You

Happy Birthday to you…

The throne room was dark when Jareth arrived. It was just past 13 o'clock and the castle was fast asleep. He had been surprised to see Sarah the way he had seen her. She was almost 21, a real adult. She should've been more joyous. He conjured a crystal and held it in his hand. The mere thought of her brought her image to him. She was sobbing in her sleep. She was lost and broken.

"What happened to you Sarah?" he asked as he dropped the crystal and let it shatter into a thousand pieces.

The rain had stopped come the morning, and had been replaced with snow. Sarah loved the snow, especially in New York. The snow was so much less daunting and evil than the rain. It fell slowly and lightly and you could always tell a storm coming on. It was what she waited for all year. She would finally be able to go skating. She flicked on the television as she went to make coffee. It was Saturday and she wasn't due into the museum until tomorrow. She had a full day to enjoy the snow that had greatly accumulated overnight. Once she had a hot cup in her hand she wandered back over to the window and the warm chair that Mac had stolen. She looked outside and saw the beautiful, perfect, pure snowy street. She grinned to herself for the first time in days.

"This is Mr. G here for your forecast for the 21st of November!" Sarah jumped. The 21st? It was her birthday! It was her 21st birthday at that. Her golden birthday and she had completely forgotten. Well…it wasn't like she was going to get any presents anyways. She smiled to herself

"I think its time to go buy myself a birthday present." She picked up her cat and kissed him on the nose. He mewled and she put him back on the chair. Running quickly back to her room Sarah dressed for the day. She grabbed her coat, scarf, hat and mittens out of the closet to break them in for the real winter.

Once she was out in the snow, she couldn't take the smile off her face. She just got paid and she was going to blow it all on a shopping trip. Oh the joys of being single and carefree.

She returned to her flat late that night. It had gotten colder and the snow hadn't stopped. She had been lucky enough to catch her bus home, not that she would've minded walking in the snow. Her arms were full of bags and she had a little trouble with her keys while she was trying to get into her home. It was dark and the second she stepped inside she knew something was wrong…she could sense it. Her first instinct was to reach for the pepper spray inside her purse, but when she took another breath in the doorway to her apartment, she realized it was not only fear that overcame her senses, but magic as well. She knew immediately it was someone from the Underground. She had left them for such a long time, that maybe they had wanted to get in touch with her. She quickly turned the lights on.

The blond figure languidly lounging on her couch was not who she expected to see. He didn't look at her, but lazily played with a crystal he had in his hand.

"Hello Sarah." She stepped into the room and placed her bags on the floor. She closed the door and haughtily put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your bog stenched boots off my couch." He grinned, still averting his mismatched eyes from hers.

"You know very well why I'm here Sarah. And if you don't then I'm a little shocked, seeing as how many times you've read the story. King falls in love with girl, girl wins but…"

"But what? That's the end of the story. FINIS! Goblin king, Goblin king would you kindly leave me be."

"How witty you are, but still so cocky. Have a look for yourself." He held out a worn red leather book. Her hands were shaking when she grabbed it.

"Where did you get that?"

"I didn't rummage in your things like a common goblin, if that's what you mean. I summoned and it came right to me." Sarah looked at the book and slowly opened it to the page marked and read aloud.

"_She stood in front of him. The staircases had crumbled to the ground and all of the labyrinth could be seen around them. The baby was nowhere to be found. _

"_Give me the child." She said her voice strong and confidant._

"_Selene beware." The Goblin King whispered, his mane of golden locks flowing in the wind. "I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel."_

"_Generous? What have you done that generous." Her pains flashed before her eyes._

"_Everything!" He cried out. "Everything that you wanted I have done." Although Selene would never know it; he had helped her along the way. He secretly led her path through the labyrinth. Nobody knew it, but the Goblin King had truly fallen in love with the girl. "You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time, I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" He paused. Selene's mind was betraying her. What if the Goblin King wasn't all that bad? She had been greedy and selfish and he had granted her wishes. "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me…isn't that generous." Selene's eyes softened. This enchanting fae was winning her over, but she still had to get her baby brother home. _

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and."_

"_Stop." He murmured into her ear. "Wait." She could feel his warm breath against the sensitive skin of her neck. She shuddered, and he grinned. He made a crystal and placed it in front of her eyes. "Look Selene, look at what I'm offering you – your dreams." Selene stopped. She could see herself dancing again. Dancing with him. Her body knew what she wanted, but her mind wouldn't let her do it. She had to save Freddie. _

"_And my kingdom as great!" She was trying to stay strong, but her voiced wavered. She needed to get out, and soon. _

"_I ask for so little," The King pleaded with her, he needed to make her understand his love. "Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want…" Selene's eyes glazed over. _

"_Kingdom as great…" She muttered "Damn. I can never remember that line."_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_

"_Kingdom as great…kingdom as great…" She raised her head sadly. "You have no power over me." The King's head and heart dropped. _

_The world around Selene started to fall, but as she looked back at the once great King, her heart filled with sadness. She reached around her neck and yanked off the gold chain and small owl pendant. She dropped it on the floor just as she disappeared, so that he would have something to remember her by. The…"_

"You may stop there." Jareth said loudly, bring Sarah out of her daydream. "There you have it. I have something of yours to return and you have something of mine."

"I have nothing of yours."

"You mean you never noticed what part of me you took when you left the labyrinth?" Jareth cackled quietly to himself. "She never even noticed…."

"What? Noticed what!" Sarah was getting fed up with Jareth and his indirect, beat around the bush ways.

"Your sickle shaped birthmark."

"So?"

"That's the sign of a fae. In leaving the gift of the necklace for me, I was obliged to give you a gift as well."

"What?" Sarah stopped. What did he mean by that? Her heart started beating quickly; she knew she was more than just a boring old museum curator.

"You took some of my powers and those of the labyrinth when you departed. You were the only one to ever defeat me. The rules have changed since you were in the Underground."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You need to come back with me."

"I don't NEED to do anything."

"My magic heals; I repair myself and the damages I suffer. In turn the labyrinth loses more. The more energy and more magic it loses the more wild it grows. Children are no longer wished away in hordes like they used to be. Nobody believes in magic anymore Sarah and the labyrinth is dying because of it. Soon enough the entire Underground will perish. The labyrinth is the center of the Underground's magic." Sarah lowered her eyes to the floor, a single tear escaped and landed silently on the carpet.

"Jareth, I have a life here. I'm not in love with you! I've given up my days of foolishness…I'm a grown up."

"I've not come here to offer you your dreams Sarah; I've come to save my home. You made a mistake, whether you like to admit it or not. I'm asking you to fix it." Sarah shook her head and let the tears flow freely now.

"Whatever I can do." She whispered. He stood up and held her tightly to his chest. His chin was resting on top of her head.

"Thank you." He said almost inaudibly. She just nodded her head once.

Disclaimer - I forgot one last time. I don't own much.


	3. Rules and Velvet

Rules and Velvet

It had been spring the last time Sarah was in the Underground. When she opened her eyes she was still against Jareth's chest. 'His nice, warm, soft chest' she thought to herself then quickly shook her head to get it out. 'I sound like a horny teenager' His touch lingered for a second longer than Sarah expected and she enjoyed it more than she would care to admit.

They were in a room that Sarah had never been in before, not that her visit to the castle had been an extended one all those years ago. There was a dark wood desk in front of a large window overlooking the Labyrinth. The walls were a deep green and antique books covered the numerous shelves. There was an ancient looking map on the wall and Sarah's boots clicked against the stone floors. A bowl of crystals sat on the desk beside a pile of papers and more books.

"This is my study." Jareth said watching her eyes glance at everything. Her eyes had a glimmer of fire that he hadn't noticed in New York.

Sarah walked to the window and stared out over the land that she had hated and loved so much. The sky was dark and it was snowing, she couldn't see the moon. Sarah hadn't realized that they had seasons in the Underground. The map on the wall called to her but she felt Jareth's eyes on the back of her neck and she felt very uncomfortable with him watching her.

"I, uh, didn't know it snowed in the Underground." She mumbled as she looked out the window. He made his way from the middle of the room and stood right behind her with his body almost touching hers. She shivered.

"We have a winter, just like yours." She took a deep breath and held it without noticing. He took a step back and she turned to face him. "I would suggest breathing." He turned and walked to the desk. He leaned against the hard, glossy surface. She let out her breath loudly. "There's going to be some rules while you are in the Underground, Sarah."

"Rules? I'm a grown woman Jareth; I don't need your rules."

"You do not understand the Underground Sarah; I do this for your own safety."

"I understand it just fine; I beat you, didn't I?"

"The Underground is not like the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth itself plays on people's memories and fears. What you met in the Labyrinth when you were sixteen is not what you would meet should you travel it again." Sarah's breath caught in her throat

"You mean that my friends…were just a figment of my imagination?"

"It is more complicated that than. Once you created them, they existed. But the whole of the Labyrinth is always changing and when you were here, you saw what you wanted to see. You expected the Goblin City to be comprised of merely goblins, so, to your eyes, it was. Not everyone has the power you do Sarah. Your imagination was so strong that you created the world you had to beat, most of the time I need to give the Labyrinth a little push. You do not understand the Labyrinth."

"What don't I understand Jareth?" Sarah was getting indignant. How dare he accuse her of not knowing what she'd spent years reading about. She knew more about the Labyrinth, and about him, than any other mortal. Jareth sighed.

"There is not time now. You will come to know." Sarah squeezed her hands into fists and clenched her teeth.

"Fine." She said loudly. "I don't care anyways." A smile played on Jareth's lips as she said this, but it was gone in a moment. "What are your stupid rules anyways?"

"Firstly, you will always refer to me as your highness"

"WHAT? But you…"

"If there is anyone around, I am a king, and you are my guest. Only when we're alone are you permitted to call me Jareth." Sarah scoffed but nodded her head.

"Alright, I guess I can handle that one." She said quietly.

"You are very beautiful Sarah..."

"Thanks, but I think your makeup's better than mine." Jareth ignored the comment, much to Sarah's chagrin.

"To be perfectly honest, you look more fae than you do human. From now on, you are going to be addressed as Lady Alassë. This is for your own protection. Humans in the Underground are…" He trailed off and ripped his eyes from hers.

"Are what?"

"Human children posses enough imagination that they carry old magic with them, it is enough magic for them to become fae. If an adult human is found in the Underground, they are slaves to the fae, or food for the vampires, or worse. Nobody, save the High King, knows that you are here. The Underground is becoming less magical and with that, the winters are becoming longer. The merpeople have longer periods without trading, the gnomes cannot harvest. The whole Underground is suffering."

"The WHO knows I'm here?"

"The High King." Jareth sighed again; this was going to be harder than he thought. "I think we have talked enough tonight. It's nearly 12 and you are weary from the traveling." Now that Jareth mentioned it Sarah did feel tired, but she wouldn't let him know it.

"I'm fine."

"Kira will take you to your quarters now." An Elfish girl entered the room. Her skin had a blue tinge to it and her hair was the most vibrant cobalt Sarah had ever seen, while her eyes were the darkest midnight blue you could imagine. She was slight and not very tall. "Take her to the guest room in the west wing" Jareth barked and the elf nodded. "Goodnight Alassë."

"Goodnight Ja…your highness." He bowed and she nodded her head at him, exasperated and exhausted. She followed the blue girl in silence. She was still wearing her winter coat and accessories; her purse was over her shoulder. Her experience of coming to the Underground unprepared had taught her to carry extra supplies with her, no matter where she was going. Her large purse held a pair of comfortable flats, extra underwear, a mini-toothbrush and some other things she found essential.

They walked through hallway after hallway, up staircase after staircase and Sarah had no idea where they were. She had never realized how big the Castle beyond the Goblin City was.

"You alright Miss?" Kira said quietly as Sarah stared at the tapestries and paintings along the walls.

"Yes, thank you."

"If you don't mind my asking Miss, what part of the Underground are you from?" Sarah stopped. How was she supposed to answer? All she knew of the Underground was the Labyrinth. It was time for some quick thinking.

"Umm… Lothlórien." She said quickly, the first thing coming to her mind. "It's a little country on the edge of the sea in the west."

"I've never heard of it. I'm not very well traveled." The elf said, still not looking back at Sarah. "Just one more staircase and we're there." The hushed elf whispered. The last staircase was spiralled and Sarah felt slightly sick as they climbed the steep treads. Once they reached the top, they passed two doors when Kira stopped.

"Here you are Miss." And she turned and left Sarah staring at the immense, cumbersome door.

"Well…" Sarah whispered to herself. "Come on feet." She opened the door and stepped through.

The room was much larger than the room she had in her tiny apartment. There was a four-poster bed on the wall to her left and across from her was a whole wall of windows with a cushioned bench underneath. The walls were a deep red and all the wood around the room was dark and shiny like in Jareth's study. Sarah glanced back at the bed…oh the bed. It was the bed she had dreamed of when she was a little girl, when she had been obsessed with romance and beauty. The hangings were a shimmery black fabric; some pulled and tied to each poster by a thick golden rope. Sarah walked over and sat down. The blanket was like black velvet, but darker than black and softer than velvet. She pulled back he blanket and found the smoothest red silk sheets she had ever felt beneath her milky hand. She took off her jacket, shoes, jeans, shirt and bra, jumped beneath the sheets and almost moaned in delight. The fabric felt so good on her bare skin and she pulled the blankets around her chin. She smiled and fell quickly asleep.

When Sarah awoke there was a tray of hot food next to her bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten a real breakfast. They had even included a pot of coffee, or the Underground equivalent. She smiled to herself and sat up quickly, not noticing the blankets slide from her upper body.

"Good morning." She heard his silky voice say from the direction of the window.

"Eep!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the sheets to pull around her warm body. "Jareth…I…Good morning." She blushed and looked down at her hands. His mind reeled at the thought of her sleep-flushed skin, her beautiful round breasts and…he smiled.

"Slept well, I see."

"Yes, thank you. But…"

"Hmm?" He walked over and poured her a cup of coffee. He put it in her hand and sat down next to her. She pulled the sheets tighter around her body.

"I have only my jeans to wear. I don't suppose that's an outfit one of your guests would wear, now is it?"

"No it is not. But the best dressmaker in town has sent over some dresses in your size that will work for now. We do not have time right now to go out in the city to try and buy you some nice things, but we'll get to it. Right now there are other things to attend to."

"Such as?"

"Well, first you should rise and then we can get started in your knowledge of the Underground." The first thing that came to Sarah's mind was the map, and then the fact that she was now from Lothlórien.

"Jareth…Last night Kira asked me what part of the Underground I was from and the first thing that came into my head was the Lord of the Rings and I just blurted out Lothlórien." Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"What are you talking about Lords of Rings and Lothlowreen?" Sarah giggled. Of course he wouldn't know.

"The Lord of the Rings is a series of human books written by a man named Tolkien. It's about wars and saving Middle Earth…" Jareth looked at Sarah with blank eyes. "Never mind Jareth, you wouldn't be interested."

"Well Sarah, or should I say Alassë, You should be getting dressed. Kira will show you back to the study. She is outside the door." With that, a pile of capes blew out of Sarah's room and he was gone.

"He does like to make his presence known." Sarah said quietly to herself as she went about dressing. She had only once worn a dress like the ones in her newfound closet, and that had been for a play in High school and to say the least, she hadn't been too impressed by it. She bit her tongue and grabbed a red velvet dress from the options. She slipped on her own flats in place of the heeled boots Jareth had left her. "No point hurting my feet when nobody can see them." She smiled to herself. She grabbed a ribbon off the counter of her vanity and tied her hair unto a loose ponytail with it. "Much better." She said softly as she passed the mirror on her way to the door.

Kira was, as promised, on the other side as blue as she had been the night before.

"That's a very nice dress Miss Alassë. Much better than your winter wear from last night. Those breeches were simply ghastly. I must say, where did you ever find such a horrid fabric? And what's the point of wearing your breeches on the outside of your boots? Doesn't work too well for riding does it?" Sarah just stared at her. "No harm meant, Miss. I'm sorry if that was too bold."

"To his highness' study please Kira."

"Right away Miss." The elf led Sarah the same way they had come the night before and Sarah found herself remembering places in the hallways or suits of armour on the floors. They quickly found themselves back in the green room. Kira excused herself and Sarah found herself alone in Jareth's study. She quickly moved over to look at the map.

It was obviously quite aged, but seemed as though it had started that way. The boarders of the Underground were many. The Labyrinth was, as Jareth had said, in the middle. The High King's Palace was marked just to the South in the Fae country of Nájunë. There were the seas of the Merpeople, the mountains of the Dwarfs, the woods of the Elves, prairies of the Gnomes. Every civilization Sarah was told was simply 'Magical' lived in the Underground. It was the first time that Sarah realized what she was needed to save.

Jareth stood in the doorway watching her stare at the map. She was so infuriating but so delightful at the same time. He knew he didn't only need her to save the Underground and leave, he knew the only way she could really save his world would be to stay. He hoped she would stay with him.

A/N  You know the drill…sorry, I've been busy. I'm trying.


	4. A History Lesson

A History Lesson

Sarah sat in a plush chair across the surface of the desk from Jareth. He was watching her a little too closely, making her feel like she had toast crumbs on her face.

"Are you ready to learn Sarah?" He asked his voice cold and harsh. "You really do have much to learn, and time is short."

"Why is time short? Jareth you need to start giving me some sort of explanation. You're being so cryptic."

"Lets begin then." He looked back to her eyes and she saw fear. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again it was gone. "This is a long story Sarah."

"I'm ready."

"A long time ago, when this land was still new, the different peoples lived in peace. They kept to themselves other than trading for business, but everyone was content with the land that they had. Until one day.

'The king of Nelcrog, a Fae country to the north, decided that Fae were the 'Teréva' or the superior race, he decided that they deserved more land and more wealth than the rest. He named himself Lord of the Underground and built an ebony palace on the side of a mountain. He became so obsessed with power and riches that the started to enslave the peoples of the Underground. The dwarves were sent to the mountains to mine, the Elves were forced to make weaponry. I don't know if you knew but nothing is as well made as elvish weaponry."

"I didn't know that." Sarah said quietly. Jareth's intensity was starting to scare her.

"For years he ruled the underground, falling into dark magic. His people became known as Mórea, which roughly translates to dark Fae. This worship for evil gave them a power that was not foreseen. You see, the Underground, much like in ancient human times, believes in predestination. We have prophecies and, unlike in the Aboveground, they do come true. This blackness was foretold but not to the extent it happened.

'A resistance started and soon all the peoples across the Underground were involved. Once the resistance moved, the Lord could not hold on to the power he had won. He was defeated. The race of the Mórea was exiled into the depths of the mountains dug for them. As far as was known, they were extinct in the caves."

"As WAS known?"

"The Mórea have been seen, or have been thought to have been seen recently, which is causing more uproar in the Underground."

"Oh." Sarah looked at her feet and then back at Jareth expectantly "Go on."

"After the Lord of the Underground was beaten there was a counsel to decide the fate of the underground. It was decided that Senen, the Fae who brought down the Mórea Lord would be the High King of the Underground. He was my grandfather. When he decided to fade on, he passed the Throne to my father, just as my father will pass it to me." Sarah's eyes widened.

"So you're in line for the High Throne of the Underground."

"It is not the same as it is for your British Royal Family. It is uncommon for Fae to die, unless they wish it so. Eventually, when my father is tired he will fade away and pass the throne on to me. But I will not fight or kill to have that responsibility passed to me."

"If you're the High Prince, why are you also the Goblin King?"

"The one in line for the High Throne is given a test to prove themselves, this test is to protect and look after the Labyrinth, which happens to make you the Goblin King. Goblins are not like Fae, they are not immortal. In fact; Goblins rarely reach age 10. So you see it is difficult to have a King of Goblins who changes every 6 or 8 years…10 if we're extremely lucky."

"Explain the Labyrinth. You said I don't Understand it, I want to."

"When the Lord of the Underground was defeated, his magic had to be contained some how. So it was decided, by the counsel that all the strongest magic in the Underground would be made into a Labyrinth, always changing. The fact that the Labyrinth plays on fears and memories is very important. Once it remembers the powers of its master, it is very possible that the Lord of the Mórea will return by personifying the Labyrinth. If this happens, he will return to the ruins of the ebony city and claim the throne that Senen, then Markeneth and someday me stole from him. That's why you needed to return. You took away the Fae power that was given to the Labyrinth, the power that controlled it. Without you here it grows wild and threatens to remember its past." They heard a knock at the door and Jareth barked for whoever it was to come in. A tall redheaded Fae man walked into the room and nodded his head at Jareth.

"My King, the troops are ready to go meet those of Markeneth."

"Troops?" Sarah blurted out, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hethren, this is Lady Alassë. She is a guest of my court." The Fae bowed to Sarah and lightly kissed her hand. Jareth's eyes darkened. "Alassë, this is the leader of my army, General Kiro Hethren." Sarah curtsied in return. The Fae looked to Jareth for instruction.

"My King?"

"Keep them at the ready; we ride tonight for the High Court." The Fae nodded again and left the study as quickly as he had entered. Sarah turned to Jareth.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked, raising her voice slightly.

"The countries of the North have decided to fight for the power of the Labyrinth. They want to release the Mórea and have their riches returned. The Underground is on the brink of war." Sarah's eyes filled with tears.

"Why have you brought me here Jareth?"

"You must come with me and talk to my father. If we can save the Labyrinth from the Mórea power before it becomes too strong…we can save the Underground. The fate of this world is resting on you Sarah."

"Why me?"

"I told you that our land is ruled by Prophecies…you were prophesized to take the Labyrinth's power and return to fight the Dark Lord."

"How do you know it was me?"

"There are not many half human half Fae anymore Sarah." Sarah's eyes widened and she looked with surprise at the Goblin King.

"What did you just say?"

"Your mother was Fae."

"My mother IS a stupid selfish actress."

"Your real mother was a beautiful Fae from the South. Her name was Alanïkà. She fled the Underground in her youth and found your father. They fell in love and she remained in the Aboveground. Fae cannot survive long periods of time in the Aboveground, it weakens them. She was weakened. It is not uncommon for Fae women to die in childbirth. She did. She left you the book of the labyrinth so you would one day find your way home. Your father found another woman quickly so you wouldn't be without a mother, but Linda Williams was never your mother." Jareth stood and Sarah stayed in her chair and cried.

"Please Jareth." She whimpered and he went to leave the room. "Please hold me." He looked down at her crying form and cold not refuse. He picked her up as if she was a feather and held her tightly against him as she sobbed. He walked slowly and with purpose back to her tower in the west wing.

She was asleep by the time they had arrived. He placed her underneath her covers and kissed her lightly on the lips. She sighed against him and he fought his body off of the bed. He stood and watched her sleep for a minute, still shocked at the power that this woman would have over the fate of the Underground, the fate of their people…the fate of him.

URGENT A/N 160 hits and one review…alright…normally I don't care a lot about reviews but normally I get more than that. If I don't get more than one review before I go to write the next chapter…I won't write it. Cheers.

Kaccee


	5. Ride to Ar Ost

Ride to Ar Ost

Sarah awoke before Jareth had entered her room. It was late. The moons had started to rise on the horizon but were still orange. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were sore from crying, but she quickly got up and dressed. When Jareth arrived, without warning of course, she was wearing a riding outfit and she felt as ready to go as she'd ever be.

"I was coming to inform you that dinner will be served momentarily." He looked at her with softer eyes than she was used to.

"Don't feel sorry for me Jareth." Her eyes blazed with a renewed fire. "I don't want your pity."

"It is not pity, I assure you that."

"Oh really? Than what is it?" She was still sitting at the desk, her back to the window. She shivered. "Am I to be sympathized, or loathed or adored or what Jareth?" She stood and raised her voice. He still regarded her calmly and coolly, this just made her angrier. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again no matter how hard she fought them. She threw the chair across the room and it hit a mirror. With a sickening sound, the mirror smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Stop it, or you're going to hurt yourself." She dropped down to the floor and pulled her knees up against her chest.

"I'm scared." She said quietly.

"That's not uncommon when one faces a war."

"Jareth?" She looked up at him with her wide innocent eyes.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me the sword? And the bow?"

"Sarah, I do not think it very wise…"

"If there is a war the enemy will be looking for me." She interrupted.

"Yes, they will. But that doesn't mean…"

"And if they capture me, the whole of the Underground is lost." She interrupted again.

"It's possible."

"I will not go down without a fight." She set her jaw and looked him square in the eyes, which she had been avoiding since her arrival. There was a passion, a determination that surprised him.

"Sarah..."

"This is not a discussion. If you refuse than I will find someone else to help me. I will do all I can to save your people from this dark power but if I believe they will not kill me because I'm a woman. I'll just be lying to myself. They will hurt me and I will fight back." Jareth stood looking at her. He knew she would not waver from this. Her resolution to help was too strong. He conceded defeat.

"I will teach you once we arrive at the High Court. But now we must eat before the ride. It is a long way and you will be glad of the food." Sarah thanked him and followed him from her room. As they walked down the stairs she couldn't help but notice the feeling of his eyes watching her.

They supped gloriously with the General and a few other fae, Sarah didn't pay too much attention to them. Her mind was fixed on the fact that she knew she would be a disaster on the horse. She had only ridden a horse once and it had been at summer camp when she was nine years old. She had ridden an old smelly horse bareback in the rain, it had been a nightmare. She was dreading the end of dinner and the journey out to the stables.

When they finished, Jareth and Sarah walked quickly out from the castle. They were alone.

"Jareth I don't know how to ride a horse very well." He chuckled to himself and turned back to Sarah.

"My darling girl that will not be a problem. We will find you a good horse, one with an even temperament who will make it easier for you to ride."

"It's that easy then?"

"It will be." When he opened the stable door Sarah was amazed at the number of horses in the stalls, not to mention the number of stalls in the stable. There were black horses, tawny horses, white horses, every colour size and shape you can imagine. Immediately Sarah walked across the stable to a smaller midnight horse. The horse came over to the gate and nudged against Sarah's hand.

"That's Ithil." The stable boy (who Sarah hadn't noticed until now) said behind Sarah's shoulder. "She's taken a liking to ya. Odd that is. Feisty little thing she is."

"A little like yourself Lady Alassë" Jareth said. He was standing beside a tall stately looking white horse. He noticed her looking at his horse and smiled to himself. "This is Anor, he is my best steed."

"Fastest one in the stables, yer majesty." The Stable boy, Brai, said loudly to Jareth.

"Indeed. Lady Alassë, you would be wise to take Wen." Jareth motioned to an ivory horse with a braided mane. "She's a good lady's horse."

"I think I'd prefer Ithil." Sarah said her hand still on the horse's velvety snout.

Once Brai had saddled the horses and helped Sarah onto Ithil, Jareth mounted Anor and they walked out of the stables. It was fully dark by now and the moons had turned white and large above them.

"We will reach Ar Ost by dawn." Jareth said quietly to Sarah as they walked out of the back gates, avoiding the Goblin city entirely.

"That's the High Court?"

"That's the city in Nájunë where the Castle of the High King and the High Court, resides."

"Alright, High King here I come."

Jareth instructed her to copy his movements upon the horse and Sarah found that she picked up riding quickly. Her movements became fluid with Ithil's and the small company were soon racing along the road.

The night grew darker and colder as they went on through a forest and across plains. At first the wind in her face had reminded Sarah of the Aboveground and her one ride in a convertible. But hour after hour of wind whipping her cheeks was tiresome and chilled her to the bone

Snow had started to fall when they reached a hill, the first one she had seen in a few hours. They dismounted their horses once they reached the top and the sight nearly took Sarah's breath away. There was a castle built on a river just down the hill. It was white, not as white in the dark as it would've been in the direct sunlight, but it shone through the falling snow all the same. There were lights on in some the windows and the glow of the castle started to warm Sarah's cold bones.

"And I thought _your_ castle was impressive." She teased as they started to ride down the hill, Jareth just laughed.

The Entrance to the Castle at Ar Ost was grander than anything Sarah had ever seen. The candles lit inside made the brilliant white of the castle really shine. There were tapestries, great works of art and portraits hanging on the walls. Jareth noticed Sarah staring at the paintings.

"That's Senen Maethor, or Senen the warrior." He whispered.

"He's the one who defeated the Mórea Lord?" Sarah murmured back.

"Yes. And that's my father, Aren Jeren Astald. Or…"

"King Jeren the Brave." Sarah said to herself.

"Yes. But how did you?"

"I guess I'm a natural." She looked back over at another portrait. There was Jeren and a beautiful fae woman and a young fae boy. "Awe, how sweet! A family portrait."

"Tari Kyrèn Vanya and Elos Ernil Jareth: Queen Kyrèn the fair and the High Prince Jareth." Sarah stared at the picture. Kyrèn's eyes were a soft and warm chocolate brown while Jeren's were a cold and harsh blue.

"Ernil Jareth." An old voice rang out from a doorway to the left. It was a small dwarf, barely taller than Sarah's waist. He had a large balding head with a shock of white hair on the top. A long white beard was tucked into the belt he wore over a bright blue tunic. He ran right past Sarah and grabbed Jareth's hand to shake vigorously. "I did not know your majesty was returning to the High Court."

"Hello old friend." Jareth shook his hand back and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid this is for business and not pleasure. Lig, this is Lady Alassë from the west and a guest of my court in the Goblin City. Lady Alassë, this is Lig. He is a servant but more importantly a friend of my father's. He's been the steward of this castle since I was a boy." The Dwarf turned to Sarah and grabbed her hand. He kissed it and bowed to her.

"A Pleasure, milady."

"Lig, is my father awake?" Sarah groaned to herself. She needed some sleep, not to meet with the High King of the Underground.

"He is rarely not. But shouldn't the lady and your Highness like a rest and a change of clothes before you see him?" Jareth turned to Sarah and saw her weary eyes and drooping shoulders, his mind wavered.

"Take Lady Alassë to a bed and find her fresh clothes. I shall meet with my father and return to her later." His exit in the Castle at Ar Ost was as dramatic as his exits in the Castle beyond the Goblin City and with a flurry of black capes he was gone.

Sarah followed Lig and felt almost like she had the night she came to the Underground. She was lost, but so tired she didn't care. The second she lay down on the bed in the room Lig had placed her in, she was fast asleep.

A/N Alright so…sorry about the last chapter. I'm going to be 100 honest with all of you and tell you I was a smidgen drunk when I wrote that. Anyways, no harm done, it is a little LotR reminiscent, but I might change that. I'm using a lot of Elvish (Tolkien Elvish) but also making up some words myself. Hope you liked! I own whatever I made up. Continue to review.

Kaccee


	6. Dreams Coming True

Dreams Coming True

_She was having the dream again. The same dream she'd had on and off since she was 16 years old. It had been a few years since she'd last had it. She was wearing the white gossamer ball gown and she was searching for something. In the back of her mind she felt like she knew what it was but couldn't remember now. She was surrounded by creatures that she didn't recognize, not quite human. They all had masks infront of their faces, which made them even less recognizable to her. She looked over her shoulder, thinking hard about what she was looking for. When she looked back she saw him and lost her breath for a second. He was beautiful, for lack of a better word. She was entranced by him and felt that maybe she had found what she was looking for. He started to walk away and she followed. They traveled round and round the ball room, him avoiding her, keeping her wanting him, she couldn't resist. Her skin was heating up as she watched his lean limbs travel around the room. She lost him once and before she could blink she was in his arms dancing with him._

"_Hello Sarah." He said melodiously. "Did you miss me?" She looked up at him with a coy smile on her face. She was not scared of him anymore._

"_It would be hard not to Goblin King." He leaned in and kissed her neck lightly. Her body shuddered and she fell further into his embrace. His mouth was right next to her ear._

"_Then what are you waiting for? You know you want me. You've wanted me since you were 16. Why do you let yourself suffer so?" His breath was hot and his incessant kisses were making her dizzy. Her nipples were tight against the constraints of her dress. He was right; she wanted to make love to him, wanted it more than anything else in the world. _

"_I…I…" She started to fall. The dream always ended this way; she was always falling further and further for him. It was black and she couldn't feel her body when…_

THUMP

Sarah landed hard on the floor. She looked up and saw the bed she had moments ago been enjoying. She looked down and saw that her dream hadn't done her wrong, he had aroused her even though he was nowhere around. She was still half asleep and was half in the mindset to go find the Goblin King and jump his bones.

"Fuck me…what I wouldn't do for a coffee." Sarah said quietly as she sat on the cold floor in only her underwear.

"That's an interesting thought, what wouldn't you do?" She heard his voice again and stood up quickly. Seeing him standing on the other side of the bed shocked her since she thought it was merely a reminder of the dream.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wake you, but you were so peaceful I sat by the window." He motioned to a book lying on the window seat. "Then you started moaning and I rushed to see what was wrong. Before I got to your side you threw yourself off the side of the bed." Sarah blushed crimson. He handed her his cloak.

"What?"

"I see you are slightly cold since you fell on the stone floor, unless of course you were showing me for a reason." She looked down and realized her chest had been bare the whole of their conversation. She blushed again and clutched the cloak to her breast. He cocked his eyebrow and smiled coyly.

"Thank you." He walked towards her like a cat and took the cloak from her hands and hung it over her shoulders, concealing her entire upper body. He leaned over and touched his lips lightly to her ear. She shivered.

"You're welcome, but I do wish you'd left it off." She pulled away and his eyes flashed anger for a moment.

"Jareth…"

"Why do you refuse me?" He again slunk up beside her. He placed his gloved hand on her side and looked her straight in the eyes. "I can tell you are attracted to me."

"Jareth please."

"Why don't you give into your temptation?" He was stroking her side now, his warm hand running up and down, she was getting dizzy.

"Jareth."

"Yes." He kissed her neck, she wasn't refusing him. She couldn't move. His tongue darted out against her hot skin. She knew if she didn't stop him, she wouldn't be able to.

"If you don't stop now, I'm going to do something I'll regret." He smiled against her collarbone as he nibbled gently, drawing a sigh from her.

"Trust me Sarah, you won't regret it."

"Jareth stop." He pulled back and the cold wind against her skin made her start to shake.

"You are so frustrating." His boots clicked against the stone floor as he waltzed out. She sighed and dropped herself onto the bed. He had no idea that she was frustrating herself almost as much as she was frustrating him.

Jareth walked out of Sarah's room with a scowl on his face. For years she'd been infuriating him and he wasn't sure he could take it anymore. If she kept letting him see those perfect breasts, he might have to pounce her, no matter how she protested.

He stormed into the large throne room and saw his father going over papers at the other end. He walked quickly to his own throne (yes the High Prince does have a throne) and flopped down in it sighing loudly. There was no response from his father. He huffed again.

"What is it Jareth?" He father didn't even look up from the papers.

"It's that infuriating female."

"The half-human?"

"Yes."

"Now Jareth, you must be careful around that girl. She is not of this world, she doesn't understand."

"You'd be surprised how quickly she understands."

"Are you going to teach her to fight?"

"At her request."

"Teach her well. Give her your mother's sword." Queen Kyrèn had allowed herself to fade years before but had been quite a warrior in her day.

"Thank you."

"I think your mother would approve of you finally finding a woman you love." Jareth opened his eyes and looked quickly over at his father.

"You don't really think I…" Jeren smiled knowingly.

"I don't need to think. I know you Jareth, and I know you love her. I'm anxious to meet her. When will that be?" Just at that moment, a dwarf led said-lady into the throne room. The men stood up. She had been given more clothes and had chosen a green dress, not unlike the one she had worn the previous day. Jeren walked over to his guest and kissed her hand. She curtsied…or tried to.

"I am enchanted to meet you Sarah of the Aboveground. I had heard of your beauty but rumors are greatly surpassed by reality. Sarah blushed and thanked him. "I have decided to throw a ball in your honor; yours and my son's."

"But Father, there are more pressing matters at hand. There is a war about to break out."

"I realize that Jareth, but we must delay it as long as we can and there is nothing the Underground likes more than a party." Jeren smiled at Sarah and she felt her cheeks grow red again. There was something about Jeren that made her believe he knew much more about her than he was letting on. "Besides, we must give you time to be trained Lady Alassë." He winked at her and Sarah smiled.

"Of course, your majesty. When is the ball to be?"

"I have decided to have it in a fortnight. Jareth, you have two weeks to make this woman a warrior."

"Best to get started then." Jareth said standing up and dragging Sarah out of the room, he was still brooding from their earlier meeting.

Sarah trained day and night for two weeks. She felt herself getting stronger and leaner and was less afraid of her possible battle. Jareth was a master of the sword, but his duties as High Prince and Goblin King kept him away from her for most of her training. But King Jeren provided her with teachers and practice partners. The best gift she received from the King was his late wife's sword.

"Use it with care." He told Sarah on the night he bestowed her with it. "My wife knew how to battle and she killed many when she had to. She dressed herself in her brother's armor so she could go to war. She could shoot and fight as good as any man, and better than some."

"She sounds like she was quite the fae."

"That she was. Please take care of it my dear." Sarah agreed and Jeren hugged her. She felt the warmth and the power in his embrace. Although she had become more at ease with his Highness, she still felt as if he was keeping something important from her.

The fortnight passed quickly and before she knew it, Sarah was being faced with a ball. The times she had seen Jareth had been strained and full of sexual tension. She trying hard not to admit to herself that she wanted him to make her scream. She knew she wouldn't be able to take much more of the longing looks, and fleeting touches. She would soon have to take control herself, even if she might regret it. Jareth had come to her room early, to discuss the rules of the evening.

"You are my prize tonight Sarah."

"Excuse me?"

"I respect women because my father respected my mother, for fear of getting killed I imagine, but nonetheless. The rest of the Underground does not view women in such a progressive view. Women are property and tonight, since you are with me, you are my property."

"Fine." Sarah turned to walk into the closet.

"There is one more thing." Jareth said quickly. Sarah stopped.

"Yes?"

"My father believes that we should announce our engagement and intimidate others from trying to steal you away." She looked at him incredulously.

"I can't say I ever thought my marriage proposal would be to intimidate people." Jareth clenched his fists and looked down at her.

"You need to try and remember you are not in the Aboveground anymore. Things are different here and if they're to believe that you are fae, you must start acting like one!" He never raised his voice, but his toned got so hostile that it nearly sent Sarah off the edge.

"You, Lord High Prince, King of Goblin Land are a through and through PRICK." She stormed into the closet and slammed the door. Jareth stood there staring at the wood and then screamed back at her.

"That does not change the fact that you are my property tonight Lady Alassë. So you'd best be ready by 7 o'clock. I will send for you." He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door himself.

Sarah sat on the floor in the closet with her back against the door. Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she did not make a sound. How could she have fallen for a beast like Jareth? 'He doesn't even try to be nice to me' she thought to herself. 'Not that he even knows how to be nice.' She opened the closet door and looked at the clock on the wall. She had two hours.

"Well I'll be damned if I'm not going to look amazing and blow him out of the water." She said to herself. There was a knock at the door and Sarah went to answer it. There stood Iganita, the female dwarf who had been looking after her.

"Are you ready to start preparing for the ball miss?" Sarah nodded and the dwarf walked in.

The party was in full swing by the time Sarah was called for. She had been ready for quite some time and had heard the servants bustling around talking of the fae, elves and everything else that had arrived at Ar Ost. Iganita had helped her put on a corset and Sarah was surprised how uncomfortable it was. She could barely breathe and she wouldn't be able to eat but it made her look fantastic. She decided that it was fine for one evening every once in awhile, but she wouldn't be going out and buying on in every color. The dress Ignita had picked was a pale silver silk and reminded Sarah much of the gossamer dress from the dreams. She didn't complain because it was a beautiful dress. It was off the shoulders with a slight V in the front. It was tight through the bodice and flowed out into a large skirt with a bunch of extra fabric at the back over her bottom, which made it look as if she had more curves than she did. Her hair had been done curly to hang about her face and she was given a silver tiara as she was the High Prince's 'fiancée'.

When Jareth saw her he was truly astounded by her beauty although he only let that emotion show through his eyes for a moment. He didn't want anyone, especially Sarah, to see how he felt about her; she didn't. They walked into the ballroom and Sarah was introduced to so many people she couldn't remember a single name. She was beside Jareth all night but he didn't seem like himself. Finally she grabbed him and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. He made their frame smaller, pulling her closer into his body.

"I don't like most of them." She laughed and he pulled her in even closer. He leaned over and kissed her neck softly; she shuddered. Her skin was heating up again. She felt it grow from inside of her until she was quite sure she was radiating with it. Her voice grew husky.

"You don't understand how hard you are to resist." His mouth was right next to her ear, his hot breath causing her nipples to strain against her dress.

"You underestimate how strongly I feel for you." He nipped at her ear and she moaned so softly he could barely hear it.

They were barely dancing now, their bodies pressed very closely up against each other half swaying to the music.

"Jareth?"

"Yes Sarah." He purred quietly into her ear, so that she was the only one in the room who could hear him.

"Lets get out of here."

A/N I know, sort of different from the other chapters but I felt it was time for some hot J/S romance to start. I will return more to the war bit, but it's important that they get together before that. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review. Again…If I get less than 1 review for 160 hits I won't keep going. I figure that's a pretty decent expectation. Cheers.

Kaccee


	7. A Night of Debauchery

A Night of Debauchery

Jareth slammed her hard against the door and she barely let out her breath. He captured her lips with his own and her mind stopped working. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he starting walking towards the bed. She could feel him hard against her and was suddenly afraid of him. It had been a long time since she'd done this and it hadn't been very good before. Lately, her best friend had been her vibrator.

He layed her gently on the bed and kneeled over her. Pulling his lips from hers he reached behind her to undo her dress. Once he had removed it from her body he went to work on her corset. In seconds, half an hour of work was undone. He slowly slipped it off of her; leaving her bare-chested with only her stockings on.

"You're beautiful Sarah." He whispered huskily and she smiled.

"Jareth?" He layed down beside her, letting his nimble gloved hands roam to her nipples. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned quietly as he toyed with her. "Jareth…I'm a little bit nervous."

"Why Sarah? You're not a…"

"No I'm not." She interrupted, her cheeks flushing. "It's just been awhile." He lowered his mouth to her chest and she let out a shaky breath. Her desire for him was slowly winning over her fear.

"I'll be gentle." She smiled up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He responded. His lips trailed down her body and she felt like she was on fire. He slid off her stockings and grinned to himself. He held her legs with a light grip and moved his mouth against her. She gasped and lifted her hips against him. He wanted to make her scream. He worked with her body, relying on her reactions and sounds. Before long she was whimpering and gripping the pillows behind her.

"Jareth." She said between breaths.

"Yes Sarah?"

"If you don't take me right now, I might have to finish this myself." He laughed and slid back up to her. She kissed him hard and he was a little surprised. She pulled herself away and turned them over so she was on top. She practically ripped his clothes off before going in for another kiss, this time darting her tongue against his. He moaned into her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He lifted her up and spun them around so he was on top and in control.

He looked into her eyes and she nodded. Not breaking eye contact he slowly slid into her. Her face tightened for an instant but he quickly kissed the expression away. The pleasure came quickly and settled into Sarah's body as she thrusted her hips against Jareth's. He delved in and out of her soft folds slowly at first but with increasing speed until they were both shaking.

She let out a final squeal as her whole body tightened. She dug her nails into his back and clenched him tightly inside of her. He moaned as it sent him over the edge as well. He fell on top of her as they both regained their breath. He put his arms on either side of her and lifted himself off. He layed down on his back and she moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest.

"Did I kill you?" she asked with a smile, her face still against his chest.

"Almost." He said with a chuckle. "You always have taken up a lot of my energy." She laughed quietly and yawned. She closed her eyes and sleep quickly came. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly against him. "I love you." He whispered so quietly it was barely audible. Although she was asleep, he swore he heard her mumble a reply.

"I love you too."

A/N I'm so sorry it took so long. I'm honestly not holding reviews hostage (school's killing me and I just had a birthday that took a few days to recover from). I just want to know that people like it because if they don't...I may as well just type it up for myself. Please review, I'd appreciate it. And sorry its so short, I didn't want to be too raunchy.

K


	8. Lú a Léne

Lú a Léne

It was cold when Sarah stepped outside. The night was dark and the moon was covered by a thick threatening cloud. She pulled her black cloak tightly around herself as she glanced up at the window of Jareth's room. The light was off and he was still, no doubt sleeping after their last encounter. She felt a pang of guilt…or was it shame for leaving him like that, in the middle of the night without a word. But she had decided she had no choice. She took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the balcony. Her steps were quiet and she quickly reached the stable. She saddled Ithil quickly and mounted with ease. She had packed light, only bringing some food, water and an extra cloak. She had no idea what she was setting off to do, but knew it had to be done.

Sarah glanced at the ancient pictures on the wall in the High King's study. He had asked that she be brought to him while Jareth was still entertaining the guests. Parties in the Underground last for at least a day…and when you're in the High Court, it's usually a week.

"Sarah?" The King caught her attention and she turned to him.

"Yes your highness?"

"Please don't both with that. You may call me Jeren in private. I've noticed that you do not call my son Goblin King if there is no one else around." She blushed and looked at the floor.

"I'm not used to addressing royalty, in the Aboveground I…"She trailed off, her eyes still skirting away from the King's.

"I understand entirely my dear. But there are some pressing matters at hand that I would like to talk to you about."

"Yes."

"The Mórea have been spotted again. Not far from the Labyrinth."

"But that means…"

"Yes, that means that their forces are strong enough to wage a war. It means that the Labyrinth has lost so much power that the prison it was built as has almost crumbled. If we don't act quickly the Lord of the Underground will return." Sarah looked at him with determined eyes. She knew what he was going to ask of her, but she didn't know if she was ready.

"What must I do?"

"You need to leave."

It had been decided that Jareth was not be told. It was a safety precaution she wasn't sure she liked taking. Her dealings in the Underground had not been plentiful and since she had arrived he had been there to help her but she was now on her own.

'The worst part of it' she thought to herself as Ithil walked slowly out into the courtyard. 'Is that I never got the chance to say goodbye.' She looked back up to the window and let a single tear fall down her cheek. Once out of the gates Ithil started to gallop and the tear was blown away but not forgotten.

This night was colder than the one when they had ridden to Ar Ost and the biting wind quickly froze Sarah's hands. She knew what she was supposed to do but not exactly how she was to accomplish it. She felt that she was embarking on some impossible scavenger hunt. Only this time it wasn't a game and much more was at stake.

She rode until she saw the Lempe Taurë or the Forest of Five. The King had explained to her the legend that spoke of the five spirits who ruled the world. They were the embodiments of the strongest emotions; Rúth (anger), Aista (fear), Estel (hope), Gel (joy) and Míl (love). This forest was where they were rumoured to convene. The different spirits resided in different parts of the underground but the Temple, the first stop on her agenda, was in the Lempe Taurë. Like with Greek mythology, these spirits were said to have human-like forms with extraordinary powers in their own realms. The trick to harmony in the Underground was all the spirits working together. Whenever there was a problem it was that one spirit (and I hate to sound like I'm singling him out…but it was usually Rúth) had strayed from the ideals of the rest.

The forest was darker than the rest of the night but her eyes quickly became adjusted. Her hood had been brushed off and her ears were freezing but there was an eeriness about this place that kept her from putting it down. 'My peripheral is better this way.' She explained to herself, giving an excuse for her fear. She was dressed in all black; from her cloak to her riding pants to her high black boots. Even the horse was black…but that was more of a coincidence. She felt like she was blending into the very living forest. Yes; she could tell it was living. It was too quiet to be a place uninhabited. There was danger here and she could feel it. She slowly moved her hand to her belt. Her sword was right at hand should she need it.

The forest crept on and Sarah crept along with it. She felt as if she was receiving little pushes from the trees on her back and quickly, quicker than she realized. She was lost in the maze of vegetation.

"What do you mean labyrinth?" Sarah said to herself as her eyes scanned the surroundings. "There aren't any turns or corner or anything…it just goes on and on." The horse huffed and Sarah quickly looked strait ahead. There was a building; practically impossible to see with trees growing around it and even on top of it. She dismounted and held onto Ithil reigns as they hiked across the uneven forest floor.

The door was covered in moss and there was no handle. Sarah whispered to Ithil to stay put and she pushed the door open. She was surprised to find heat coming from the inside of the hovel. She stepped in and was shocked to see a gorgeous temple.

"I guess I'm not the right track."

"Oh no you're not." A voice to Sarah's left said. It was a bust of an old woman who was obviously not happy to have her home invaded. "You're not at all where you want to be." She said, her high pitched voice hurting Sarah's ears.

"How do you know where I want to be?"

"I just know you're wrong is all. Young women these days are always wrong. Not like when I was younger and we respected out elders and we…"

"Oh do shut up Novia." Another voice came from the inside of the temple. Sarah turned and saw a young fae standing there. His hair and eyes were the colour of midnight while his skin was as white as snow. "Who are you?" He asked. Sarah was just now noticing the sword in his hand and she gripped her tightly under her cloak.

"Whoever you want me to be."

"What do you want?"

"Now that maybe you can help me with. Do you take care of this temple?" The fae nodded.

"I'm Loahín." The black of his eyes was making Sarah uneasy and she shifted from one foot to the other. "Come in, maybe I can help you. I would like it if you told me your name though. I hate referring to you as Um." Sarah froze. The last thing that Jeren had told her was not to give out her name. Her presence in the Labyrinth was famous and the news of the mysterious Lady Alassë arriving with the High Prince had travelled the land quickly.

"I'm Orin." She said slowly. "I come from the Goblin City." He nodded.

"I knew you looked western." He said, a smile now on his face, taking the chill out of his dark eyes. "So what do you want to know?"

"You've seen the spirits?" His grin widened.

"Yes. They're old and dear friends at this point. I've been living inside this tree for four hundred years!" Sarah eyes sparkled; she was getting somewhere.

"Where do they live? I need to find them."

"That depends who you're looking for. Rúth lives further north up in the mountains, Aista is to the east right by the plains, Estel is to the south in the highlands , Gel lives to the west on the beaches of the seas and Míl…well Míl is Míl and tends to live somewhere central. To be perfectly honest she's the hardest to find. She will only come to the temple when she has called a conference and she will never be summoned. She will come when the time is right."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't even know what you're doing in the first place."

"I need to speak with the spirits."

"Well…I'd try Rúth first. He's just to the north of here in the Helca Mountains. Near the little villiage of Juna Jun. There's a path hidden behind a frozen waterfall at the west of town. If you follow that it will lead you to the top of the mountain and where he dwells. He doesn't leave for much of anything these days."

"Thank you! That was extremely helpful." Sarah said as she smiled and turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! Orin! Just out of curiosity…why are you looking for the spirits?"

"Have you heard the prophecy of the half blood coming to save the Underground?" Sarah asked, giving up on her vow. This man lived in a temple. She decided that maybe trusting him wasn't such a bad idea. He might be able to help her in the end.

"Yes of course but you don't mean?" She nodded. "Fantastic." He pulled out his sword and lunged towards her. Not expecting it her reaction time was slower than normal and his blade hit the top of her shoulder as she dodged away.

She ripped her cloak off her shoulder and revealed her sword.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." She said, her voice changing dramatically. Her eyes darkened as they danced around each other. Metal hit metal as the battle raged. She took a quick lunge and hit his knee, making him yelp out in pain. Sarah' own blood was dripping down her shirt and she wanted to cry her shoulder hurt so badly but she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

Her last jab was sloppy but it hit home all the same. He died quickly from the blade to the heart. Fae may not die from natural causes but a blow to the heart or head from an elven sword would kill them. When he lay lifeless on his back, Sarah cried. She cried for him, for his lost life, and for herself. It was the first being she had ever maliciously killed and it hit home.

Covered in blood she stumbled out to the horse (the lady of the bust not saying a word). She wasn't sure if it was her blood or his, but knew it was probably a mixture of both. She cleaned off her weapon carefully and mounted the horse again. She knew she was going to have to get out of this forest. Heading north, she started the real quest. She was exhausted, sore, bloody, but mostly afraid. She had no idea what she was going to be faced with next.

A/N Hooray. Hope you liked it. I felt inspired tonight so I wrote a bunch. Review please. I really appreciate knowing that people actually like the story. And I like giving you guys what you want as long as you still want it.

K


	9. In The Face of Anger

In The Face of Anger

_Anyone can become angry. That is easy. _

_But to be angry with the right person, _

_to the right degree, at the right time, _

_for the right purpose and in the right way... _

_that is not easy.  
__-- Aristotle._

It was still cold. Sarah's journey to find Rúth had begun. After the clash in the forest she had gained a few things; knowledge of her self and her skills, confidence and a pity for the creatures she had killed and would undoubtedly come to kill. It was going to be a long trip.

The High King hadn't mentioned anything about traveling only at night but Sarah was finding it easier and less conspicuous. So that's how she had travelled a full 5 days from the temple in the forest. Loahín had been right about the village and she was surprised when she found an inn to sleep in. There had been no questions asked and a little gold had gone a surprisingly long way. It had gained her a room and enough food to last her a week. Ithil was delighted to stop in a barn and stay with other horses for awhile, and to be perfectly honest, Sarah was thrilled as well.

She lay in her room with her eyes closed, listening to her own breath move the air. Both arms were under her pillow, one clutching a dagger. 'I certainly am becoming paranoid.' She thought to herself, not letting her breath change rhythm. She wasn't sleeping much these days; it's hard to do so in the biting cold. Now that she had the chance she couldn't seem to fall into the dream world, the dream world in which she saw Jareth each night. He was alone and he was miserable. Every morning when she woke her heart wrenched from seeing him in pain. 'I'm doing the right thing.' She told herself…but she only believed it half-heartedly.

"Knock, knock." The inn's owner was at the door. He had been the one to give her the room in the early hours of the morning. It was now 5pm, she could tell from the light in the window. She had asked him to wake her and he complied. She had enchanted him, this beautiful fae from the west…he would do anything she asked. And she knew it. "Orin, it is time for you to rise. It is nearly 21 o'clock."

"Thank you, sir." She called through the door. She rose quietly and grabbed her cloak. She had learned in the woods that she needed to work on her silence. Too many times she had been caught off guard by a creature. Nothing brought harm to her but all the same, she figured it best that she see them and not the other way around. She had mended her shirt shortly after the first kill. While in town she had intended on finding some good gloves.

"Your gloves, Orin." She heard the nasal voice of the innkeeper as she stepped out of her room.

"Thank you, sir." She said, her eyes catching his. He lost his train of thought and his breath caught.

"You're welcome."

"I trust I owe you no more gold."

"No. We are clear of debt."

"Good. Thank you for your help and generosity. I will recommend your inn to travelers passing this way. I wish you only the best." And with that she flicked her cloak and was gone. She laughed to herself and she saddled up Ithil. The cloak flick: A classic Jareth move that she had stolen. She had learned from the best, oh yes she certainly had.

The road up the mountain was less steep than she had imagined and she was quickly at the frozen waterfall. She led Ithil around and behind it and was pleased to see that Loahín had again spoken true. The poor dead fae. She pitied him and his rotten ways. 400 years is a long time but renouncing yourself for money when you live in a tree seemed rather foolish.

"It's over." She whispered quietly. She was talking as much to his spirit as she was to herself.

The cave passage behind the waterfall was small and Sarah had to dismount. It took a lot of effort for Ithil to come through the cave but it soon opened up into a larger cavern and they moved silently and with ease through the dark. She had gotten used to the dark. Before Sarah knew it they were coming out at the top of a cliff. She saw a temple and cautiously walked towards it. She looked at Ithil seriously.

"Stay here. I don't want to lose you." The horse huffed and Sarah patted her crest.

Her steps were slow and even but Sarah eventually reached the door. A feeling a dread washed over her as she opened it. It was similar to the last temple, all white marble. She walked over to the monument in the middle and sat down. She had no idea what she should do…so she improvised.

"Um…I need to talk to Rúth. My name is…"

"Sarah Williams, or Lady Alassë, or Orin. All those names are yours in the Underground." Sarah looked up to see a looming figure before her. He appeared very fae like but was obviously not so. His body radiated heat. He was red in colour except for the most bone chillingly blue eyes Sarah had ever seen.

"Rúth?" she asked, still seated on the floor.

"I am." He sat down in front of her and stared into her eyes. "Welcome to my temple Sarah."

"Thank you. You know why I'm here I assume."

"I know more than you do; if that is what you mean."

"Can you help me?"

"Yes." He smiled at her and she narrowed her eyes. His teeth were jagged and sharp.

"But will you help me?"

"Ah. That is the question. Why should I help you? You come baring no sacrifice; you do not even know my story. Why should I help poor, defenseless, helpless Sarah Williams from the Aboveground?" He was standing now. Sarah realized that the heat radiating off him was anger. He was the true embodiment.

"You will help me because you have to." She stood and faced him with a ferocity she didn't know she had. "If you don't help me the entire Underground will perish and you with it."

"How do you know that, human?" He said it like being a human was a disease.

"I feel it in my bones. I am a part of this world. I am half fae and I took the magic of the Labyrinth with me long ago. I know." Sarah's head was high and her eyes were brimming with tears. The winning look on the Spirit's face was gone.

"You are right. If you do not save the Underground…no one will."

"What do I have to do?"

"You've come the right way first. I must admit that when we Spirits are fighting the Underground goes into disarray, but we are not fighting now. The loss of power to the Labyrinth is perplexing to us as well. You stole a magic that was never yours. We who wrote the magic do not understand. So we must study you."

"Are you going to dissect me?"

"No! Of course not." He looked to the floor and chuckled. His blue eyes trailed back up to Sarah. "You need to understand more of the Underground."

"Everybody keeps saying that but nobody is willing to teach me."

"I am. Come, sit." He led her to a corner of the temple where there were mats on the floor. She sat cross-legged across from him. "Elos Ernil Jareth is more than what you believe him to be. Not many know this but he will soon be coming into the High Kingship."

"The High King is going to fade?"

"No…he is to die in the war that began two nights passed." Sarah's tongue felt like it had doubled in size. Her mouth was dry and she could barely breathe.

"I'm doing this to prevent a war, and you're telling me it's already started?"

"Yes. But you must listen to me Sarah. Jareth is going to be the King of the Ages. He is to have two heirs, a male and a female. For the first time in our history they will rule together. It is the first time in our history there will be twins. Jareth will rule for a long time, but to do so he needs to win this war. The support for the white side is lessening. The self-proclaimed Lord of the Underground is gaining support. He is offering riches beyond their wildest dreams…and he is promising to undo the fae domination of our world. The fae domination is merely an illusion. Because fae and elves live so long, they are the only species that could possibly rule the underground. At the time of the defeat the Elves were not interested in ruling the Underground and they still are not. Fate has left it up to fae and it must stay that way. Other creatures do not understand"

"What does Jareth have to do with my journey?"

"That you will discover in time, but know this. To gain support for the white side, all the Spirits must lend their aide. I am going to lend you mind when the time comes, you have my word.Since I live close to the 'action', shall we say, I know very well of the war. The rest of the Spirits do not. You must now visit Aista. But be on your guard. The next leg of your journey is sure to be perilous. You will be traveling through the battle itself." Sarah stood and faced the Spirit.

"You've been…a bit of help, I suppose. But I'm still awfully confused."

"It is best that way. You will come to know the rest of the story. You are vital to the story Sarah. You will find my sister in the plains of Loean. She lives in the hills to the east. Follow the river and she will find you."

"You mean I will find her."

"No…She will find you." Sarah turned around and took a deep breath.

"Oh. And Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." She turned to see him but he was gone. The candles blew out and Sarah walked quickly out of the temple.

A/N Sorry it's been so long. I've had school and exams and unfortunately those come first. Hope you liked.

K


	10. Information Travels Faster

Information Travels Faster in the Modern Age

_And here's the kicker of this whole shebang  
you're in debt and completely fooled,  
That you can look into the mirror and objectively rank your wound_

_-Death Cab for Cutie_

A lone figure sat in the study in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. He was tired. Although he did not look his 2000 years, age was showing on his face. You could tell he was tired. In his hand there was a round glass full of brandy. His feet were up on the desk and his back was to the window. Although he wasn't looking, he knew it was snowing. This was the new life of the Goblin King. His map of the Underground was laid out before him with troops of both sides represented. The war had begun.

It had been a two weeks since it had started. Jareth had been at the line until now. The battle had started to rage and both sides showed considerable losses. The guilt the King felt was obvious on his face and Hethren, the leader of his army, had told him to go home for a few days. Jareth was reluctant but knew it would be better and less distracting for his troops. He had just arrived at the castle.

Sarah had left. She had left in the middle of the night. She had left without saying goodbye. That was the worst part of it. When he had awoken without her at his side he had stormed to his father's quarters. Things had been explain, but Jareth was worried. What was a human woman from the Aboveground going to do to save the Underground?

"What is she going to do father?" He had asked in a fit of rage.

"I don't know."

"So you sent her to her death?"

"I sent her to save us all." Jareth had stormed out of the room and refused to speak to his father after.

He knew it was true. He had heard the prophecies; he had been there when the one of the half-blood had been told. He knew the sorcerer who had recited it, a conjuror who needed no introduction in the Underground, especially these days.

"I see a king with no country to rule."

"Speak of the devil" Jareth muttered to himself as he stared at the hooded figure in the doorway. "Prospero, how kind of you to come to my aide."

"I'm not here to aide you Jareth, you know as well as I that the spirits do not allow that sort of thing. What is supposed to happen will happen. I'm just here to help them along."

"Are you going to tell me what you're going to help?"

"There is a young lady in the Underground."

"I know this already. I brought her here on your orders"

"Don't be angry that she left you Jareth. She didn't want to." Jareth glared at the wizened old face.

"That is none of your concern."

"No it isn't. And it's not really why I'm here. I just enjoy getting you in a huff." Jareth stared deadpan at the wizard in front of him.

"Get on with it, I haven't got all day."

"I came to tell you that she's arrived." Jareth's heart leapt. Sarah had returned. She had finished her mission quickly and was now back. He felt as if he was going to cry…if he did that sort of thing of course. Prospero looked on his elated face sadly. He wasn't going to be happy in a second.

"Jareth…she's arrived at the fight. She's been battling along side your men for the past two days."

"But that's impossible! I only left three ago."

"I'm afraid you've missed her."

"No." Jareth said looking into the bright blue eyes before him. "I miss her." Jareth stood up quickly and went to stand beside the fire. He didn't understand what he was feeling. The love he felt for her was more than anything he had ever felt in his life. But this fire that she had built up when she left wasn't going out. He was going to have to kill something soon.

"It's not as bad as it seems Jareth." The wizard was leaning on his staff in the middle of the room. "The war hasn't completely broken out. She can still win."

"I have to help her. I do not believe she can do it on her own."

"She can, and she must. Strange as it sounds, this is not your battle." With that he disappeared and left Jareth staring at the dying fire.

"Well I'm not going to wait for her to lose, and I'm not going to wait to lose her. I'm going back to the front lines to see her. I have to see her." He grabbed his cloak and quickly sped out of the room and onto a horse.

--------------------------

Sarah let out a large sigh as she rode away in the night. She had fought beside some of the most amazing warriors she had ever seen. Sarah had never really seen anyone fight, but the last four days she had spent in the battle for the Underground had been an enlightening experience. Her first kill in the temple of the spirits had stuck with her and would stick with her for her whole life. The many she'd made in the last four days were simply collateral.

"You're a right good fighter Lady Alassë." One of the dwarfs had said to her during the battle. "Last woman we saw fight in these parts was…"

"Queen Kyrèn."

"Yes. The Queen was a fair fighter herself."

Sarah was shocked and flattered to be compared to Jareth's beautiful mother. But she knew by the look on the dwarf's face that she wasn't nearly as talented.

The elves had taught her tricks with her bow. She knew now that although she had great training and could definitely hold her own in a fight…she still had a lot to learn.

It was dark again, as always when she traveled, as she rode across the county towards Aista, the spirit of fear. Sarah had found that after her encounter with Rúth, her anger was easier to control. She was angry at the battle raging without her, but she had channelled it to good and had accomplished much during her four days on the battlefield. Everything would be coming together soon, it had to.

She rode silently into the hills, her black cloak trailing behind her in the night.

-----------------------------

Jareth's horse rode into the camp quietly. It was near dawn and the battle would start to rage again. He stopped in front of Hethren's tent. Hethren stood in the corner staring at a map.

"What news of the battle?"

"My lord." Jareth walked over to the fae in front of him, his eyes blazing fire.

"What news of Alassë?"

"She is gone my lord."

"GONE?"

"She rode away at midnight. She said her journey is not yet finished. She said it had barely begun." Hethren looked with fear at his King. Jareth was angered. Jareth was trouble when he was angered.

"Gone." Jareth whispered quietly to himself as he sat down on the bed in the tent. "Of course she's gone."

Jareth stood up and walked out of the tent. He gazed across the horizon at the hills that lay to the east.

"She's always gone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know it's awfully short but the next chapter is another spirit chapter. It will be up much sooner I promise. Now that I have no life I need to find more time to write. I'll try and get it done before Sunday but no guarantees. If it's not up by then, expect a week and a half (I'm going out of town) Glad everyone's enjoying it.

K


	11. Beyond Fear

Beyond Fear

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself_

_- nameless, unreasoning, unjustified, _

_terror which paralyzes needed efforts to _

_convert retreat into advance.  
_

_- - FDR_

The road until now had been quite easy. And now Sarah found herself facing three dwarfs who had no intention of letting her pass into the hills.

"Why should you go through? You have no right." Sarah stared at the dwarf standing right in front of her. He was short, as they all are, and had a long blond beard that hung over his bulging belly. His eyes were black.

"We all have the right." Sarah said, holding her head high even though her hood hid her face. "We have the right to a free Underground and by being in my way you are hindering it."

"Listen Lady; No condescending, high-horse riding fae is going to get through here." The dwarf on her right spat. This dwarf was taller and younger, but his eyes were the same dark, lifeless black.

It would be a lie to say that Sarah wasn't afraid. There was three of them and only one of her. The odds were definitely not in her favour.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with." She said, keeping her head and confidence high.

"I don't think you know what we men of the earth are capable of." Said the last dwarf, the one to her left. They were standing around her horse and they were closing in.

"If it's to be a battle I am sorry for your families."

"And why's that?" Said the middle dwarf.

"Because they'll never see you again."

With that Sarah unsheathed her sword and brought it down hard and fast against the skull of the right dwarf. She heard the deafening crack of his skull shattering as blood oozed up and met her hands. The blood was warm and caused her fear to jump into her stomach as it always did with the first kill. She turned to the other side to bring her sword to the left dwarf but he and his companion were gone. Her road was clear.

"Well that was quite the excitement wasn't it Ithil?" Sarah asked her horse as they trotted through the opening in the hills. She knew she wasn't far from facing the next spirit.

Even with the few minor setbacks she'd faced, the road seemed relatively easy. No real danger. Sarah smiled to herself. "We'll take that as long as we've got it." They walked on into the night.

Sarah heard the sound of water and her heart leapt. Rúth had told her to find the river and Aista would find her. It couldn't be too long now. She was in the middle of the hills beyond the plains of Loean. Ithil whinnied and Sarah dismounted. She grabbed the reigns and brought the horse to the water. Sarah sat down and let her horse drink as much as she wanted. The night was cool and clear. It had warmed up since they had moved from the north. The snow cover had decreased. It also helped that it was now the middle of Narwain. Sarah had asked the High King about the months when she was at Ar Ost.

"Miss Sarah, why do you find such a menial thing such as that so interesting?"

"It's just different from where I'm from."

"The Aboveground moves with the sun for seasons, while the underground moves with the moon. It depends on where the moon is on when we have what seasons. Our months are dictated by the stars."

"That seems too unbelievable."

"You need to start realizing that nothing is what it seems."

"So I've heard."

"Your January is our Narwain, February Nínui, March Gwaeron, April Gwirith, May Lothron, June Nórui, July Cerveth, August Iavas, September Ivanneth, October Narbeleth, November Hithui and December is Girithron. Our year is called a lunar and a month is an asta."

"I guess I'll have to get the hang of that."

"Yes. And 'get the hang of' 26 hour days, 8 day weeks, 5 week months and a 13 month year."

"Oh boy" Sarah sighed as she set down her book. Everything was different.

A smile crossed Sarah face as she thought about those times. Happier times. "Not that I'm not happy." She thought to herself. "I'm just scared too."

A pale light caught Sarah's eye and she glanced quickly to her left. There was a maiden. Or what appeared to be a maiden. Sarah's heart froze. The figure was moving towards her and although she knew it was the spirit and knew she had no reason to be afraid, she was. A raspy voice sounded out and made the hair on the back of Sarah's neck stand up.

"Hello Sarah." Sarah lowered her head in a crude bow-like movement.

"Aista?"

"Yes, that is I."

"I come to know my next step. What should I do?"

"You come to learn more of the story. I have more to tell you, if you'll listen."

"Of course I'll listen. I need to know as much as possible if I'm to…"

"To listen means to be silent." The spirit shot back. Sarah flinched and nodded her head.

"You are afraid."

"Yes I am."

"Good. You should be. This war that has begun has only just begun. Although the winner on this battlefield will be the light side." Sarah cocked her head to the right in confusion. "Yes, your High King and High Prince will win this battle. But the next one we do not know. You head closer and closer to the final battle. A battle that will dictate the end of the Underground. If you do not make it in time…they will fall." Sarah eyes welled up with tears.

"No it can't be true." The spirit sat down next to Sarah at put her cold hand on Sarah's cheek.

"My dear that is only if you do not succeed. But you will."

"I will?"

"You must."

"You're all putting so much pressure on me."

"We are because we believe you to be truly great. This task was given to you and you alone. You are the only one who can do it. You are the prophesized."

"Just become some fool decided to say that I'm going to save the Underground doesn't mean it's true."

"It does." Sarah scoffed and lowered her head.

"Sarah. You need to know more of the story; of the past."

"About the Mórea lord; right?"

"Right." Aista stood and started walking. She motioned to Sarah to follow. "The Mórea Lord is a Nelcrog fae. He took it upon himself to rule all other races in the Underground."

"I know this part." Sarah said quietly.

"He wanted the fae to be the most revered race and he enslaved the others. The truth is the Mórea Lord wasn't a fae anymore." Sarah looked up at Aista, again confused.

"He used to be a fae, like you, but with his cruelty and malice, he changed. Fae were the 'high' race in times gone by, but now all races are considered equal, with some exceptions. The Mórea Lord, however, fell. He became evil and become something that is a rarity even in the underground."

"Like and orc or something?"

"Yes. Something like that. Orcs are not just the imagination of JRR Tolkien, but they do not reside in the Underground. The Mórea Lord became a Galgron. A Galgron is a fallen fae. Their evil is overpowering and everyone they rule over becomes evil as well, whether they want to or not."

"How do you know if someone is being ruled by a Galgron?"

"You can tell by their black, lifeless eyes." Sarah nodded her head.

"I have seen them."

"The dwarfs who refused you entrance to the hills had wandered far away from the battle."

"I have a question though." Sarah said, looking back up at Aista.

"Why didn't all the races at the battle have those black eyes."

"Because some of them are not ruled over by the Galgron, they wanted to join the fight. They want to return to the days of old that they do not remember. They believe it will be better for them than the free trade of this middle time."

"I though the Underground was prospering."

"Some of it is, but not all."

"So the poor races want to be ruled by something that will equalize the Underground."

"Yes."

"That's so…communist." Sarah let out a little laugh as she said it.It was ridiculous than even in a place such as the Underground, polictical ideologies were so hated.

"You must go now and find my brother Estel."

"How far do I have to go this time?"

"It is quite some distance, but I will give you speed and ease your fears. You will find Estel in the Highlands to the south. Follow the river until the fork. There is a path that leads through the peaks of Hicrian. This is a rarely traveled road. There is myth about a fate worse than death to any that follows it."

"Well that sure as hell makes me comfortable heading down the path." Aista looked down at Sarah warmly.

"My dear, do not fear. You are in safe hands. R­­­úth and I will watch over you. I will help to ease your fears and he will help to harness your anger. The fate of our world rests with you Sarah of the Aboveground. Only you can save us." With that Aista vanished and left Sarah standing beside a waterfall in the dark.

"Well feet. Let's get back to Ithil and get going. We've got a whole world to save." Sarah quickly returned to her horse and they were off. Sarah could never have imagined the dangers that she was going to face. So far…it had been a piece of cake.

A/N Sorry it took so long everyone. I was away for a week longer than I intended to be away. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is an in-between before another spirit and so on. That's the plan for now. Cheers

K


	12. Apart Together

Apart Together

_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. _

_If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time._

_--Hobbes of Calvin &_

It was the dream again. Ever since she had left him the only way he could see her was in his dreams, and it was always the same one. They were walking at night through the gardens. She was always a few steps in front of him. He felt as if it was really her, not just her memory and each day the dreams got more vivid.

"Do you miss me?" She asked coyly as she ducked behind a statue in the corner.

"Everyday." He answered sincerely.

"I miss you too."

"Then come back, even if it is just for a short while. There's no harm in a little time together."

"There's no time. You know that."

"The battle by the mountains is over. It was just the precursor." She looked back at him with a frown on her lovely face. Her hair was pulled back, so he could see her porcelain skin and delicate features. "We're sitting on the edge of battle."

"It's quiet." She said as she shivered. He came up behind her and looked where her gaze was fixed. They were now at the edge of the garden, overlooking the labyrinth. This would be the location of the war.

"It's the deep breath before the plunge."

"I don't want to see times like these, but having to be the chosen one in them is even worse. Do you think I can do it Jareth?"

"I believe it with every fiber of my being." She smiled at him and he noticed a new scar above her eyebrow. Each time they returned, she looked different. It was as if he was really seeing her.

"Well it's a good thing that one of us thinks I can do it."

"I believe you to be a great fae Sarah Williams. And the future of my world rests with you."

"It's my world too." He felt as if his heart would break when she said that. "I have to go now Jareth. The world doesn't wait for me, and I have a long way to go." And with that she disappeared.

Jareth awoke and felt her presence leave him as he sat up in his tent. The battle had indeed been won, but with great loses. They had lost many good fighters and for that he was upset. But the war was not over. He walked out of his tent into the dark night. The camp was stirring, it was always stirring. There was never peace here. They were to move towards the Labyrinth and set out in the morning. Half of the tents had already been taken down.

One of the Elven lords walked silently though the maze of debris and up to Jareth.

"Lord Aldaríon, how are you this evening?" Jareth said quietly to the elf beside him.

"I am restless Jareth, as are you."

"Yes, I am restless."

"I fear they are for different reasons."

"You have heard from your aerial spies?"

"The dragons have reported back, yes. The news is not good. Their numbers are much higher than ours. I fear they will come by the river from the south as well as from the north. They will march for the Labyrinth soon Jareth, there is no stopping it."

"Let them come."

"We are not ready. We cannot defeat them."

"There are more who will fight."

"Where?" the look on the elf's face was one of fear. He knew they were marching to their deaths.

"They will come Aldaríon."

"What do you put so much faith in Jareth?"

"There is a prophecy to be fulfilled."

"And you believe a human woman can do this?" Jareth's head whipped back to look at Aldaríon.

"How do you know of Sarah?" The elf just raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Prospero." He nodded and the wizard walked out from behind Jareth's tent.

"Hello again my friend." Prospero said in his wizened warm voice.

"Why am I not surprised that you have come now that the fighting is done? It is said that the coming of a wizard is the coming of bad news."

"That is only for the superstitious and I know you are not so." Prospero said with a smile. He held onto his staff tightly for support as he stood in front of the two younger beings. The elf looked at the wizard with fear in his eyes.

"Is there any hope Prospero."

"There never was much hope."

"Only a fool's hope." Jareth said scoffing.

"Jareth!" The wizard called after Jareth as he stalked away with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to deal with the elf, or the wizard. He just wanted Sarah to come back. Maybe they could just up and leave the underground all together. He could live with her in New York City, get a job in the Aboveground. They could be happy…right?

-------------

Sarah awoke suddenly and hit her head on a tree branch as she sat up.

"Ow." She said quietly as she stood up and cracked her back. She had the same dream again; the one where she met with Jareth in the garden. He was looking paler, if that was possible, and older, and sad. She sighed to herself as she grabbed Ithil's reigns.

They walked quietly out of the bush and towards the river. She let Ithil have a drink as she sat with her feet dangling in the water. Everything was happening so quickly and she felt as if she was spinning out of control. She heard something in the bush and looked over her shoulder; nothing. The noise came again from the other side; nothing.

"I'm going crazy." Sarah said quietly, the horse whinnied in response. Sarah took a deep breath and went to stand up when something hit her very hard on the head. She looked over her shoulder and saw a pair of black eyes staring back and her and a big yellow grin, before it all went dark.

A/N Short, I know…it's late, I'm tired but felt inspired. Some LOTR quotes for those who noticed. I'm really not trying to make this LOTR-like, but I recently watched the third one and Gandalf has some of the best times from litterature(and film) in the Return of the King. Hope nobody minds. Enjoy. Cheers.

K


End file.
